The Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony
by Shado-chan
Summary: If I go down, I'll do it with the things I do best! **Rated M for slightly disturbing themes**


_The Seven Deadly Sins: Gluttony_

[The Evil Food Eater Conchita]

"Welcome, guest!"

"Welcome to out mistress's humble abode!"

The two blonde-haired servants opened the elaborate wooden door widely, letting in a pale, blue-haired man of about twenty years old. He looked very sickly in the bright moonlight shining behind him, which led to me to doubt my choice in him.

Ah well, at least I have a chef now.

I walked down the long hall and stopped in front of our new chef, kneeling down as a servant would his master.

"Konichiwa, sir," I greeted, standing up and becoming eye-level. Really, we were about the same size. "You will be our new chef in this mansion. I am Banika Conchita, and I expect some great foods from you."

"Yes, m'lady," he replied, bowing deeply.

* * *

><p>I seated myself at the head of the table, staring hungrily at all the food piled around, delicious delicacies covered on almost every inch of the white linen. Grotesque items a normal person would not dare to touch, piled high along the table. All of them just for me.<p>

I look over at one of my servants, Len, just as he sets down the last dish. "You may now begin, Conchita-san," he informed.

I reached over and grabbed the main course first, something large and piggy, covered in a dark blue seasoning. Poison. My favorite!

As I pile my plate sky-high, I think back to the old days, before all this. I come from a family of wealthy cooks and maids. With the money-most of it inherited-I retired early and bought a mansion, hired the servants, and settled down for the easy life.

I didn't always eat the strange foods either. I just went after the richest foods the world had to offer. But I wanted more. And like a young lady selling her womanhood to her deepest love in the most unsatisfiable of trysts, I begged for more. So the servants introduced me to the disturbing food, which I tried at first with a tentative hand, and immediately loved.

My motto was this: "Finish everything you've started." Quite fitting in a way, no?

As the platters emptied, I leaned back in the chair and was-for once in a long time-full.

"Very satisfying," I commended chef Kaito, who stood at the far end of the table. He bowed lowly and helped Len take the plates up from the table, walking back into the kitchen. I got up and pushed the elaborate chair back in, walking away to the far chambers of the mansion. The coffee I had for breakfast this morning has kept me up and fully energized for the whole day, and has shown no signs of wearing off.

Well, it was called "coffee that will keep you awake forever (low caffeine)." Low caffeine! What would happen to me if it had all caffeine?

* * *

><p>This morning, Kaito came up to me and said in a low voice, "I wish to be discharged, m'lady," as I was drinking some wine.<p>

Hmph. Servants. So unreliable.

* * *

><p>Tonight's menu is special. His blue hair gleams white on a silver platter with his head placed on it like a roasted pig. I grinned wildly and grabbed that plate first, ignoring the other delicacies, and eagerly bit into it without cutting, savoring every bite.<p>

The meal was over too fast for me, every silver plate emptied and/or licked clean, and I was still hungry. I got up and searched the mansion for the one person who I desired most.

I came across Len first. He noticed me standing in the middle of the hallway and walked over, bowing lowly. "What do you need, Conchita-san?"

I pulled him up, closer to me, by his hand, staring into those bright blue eyes. "Hey . . ."

"Y-yes, Conchita-san?"

I held up the knife I had taken from the table. "What do you taste like?"

* * *

><p>Within the course of days, no one but me was left in the mansion, and I was hungrier than ever.<p>

Staring into the mirror in the bedroom, I licked the cold glass, desperately trying to gain some substance from it. It didn't work.

Sighing, I sat down-or rather, faceplanted onto the floor-and moaned in hunger.

_If I don't eat everything, I'll be punished!_ I thought vaguely.

When I fell, my glove had come off, and I was left staring at my right hand.

Something snapped in my and I found myself drooling. _There's something I hadn't eaten yet._

Standing up quickly, I ripped the clasp open on my dress and pulled it off my body, stepping out of the crimson fabric. Now everything looked delectable when I admired myself in the full-body mirror.

Without hesitation, I shoved my hand into my mouth, biting off the fingers first.

Oh! Such pain shocked me, coursing through my arm . . . but the taste, better than the sweetest, most exhilarating love . . .

I continued to eat. Who knew someone could taste this good!

. . . My vision blurred and I fell to the ground, sick from blood loss.

But I kept eating.

If I go down, I'll do it with the things I do the best!


End file.
